School Dance
by KittyMayhem
Summary: Heero tries to figure out the physics of Duo before the school dance. What he comes up with is...strange. Slightly OOC, Humor, Fluff


Don't own em, so don't sue.

Lyrics are mine...as cheesy as they are. :) I was young and it all sounds the same to me. A booty song is a booty song is a **booty **song.

Enjoy! No Flames!

* * *

There was something about the way he just did things, something about the way he moved, that always seemed to catch the corner of his eye. It could have been something simple as telling a light joke to a group of people, or something complex like the way he tended to maneuver himself when he was faced with one too many enemies. There was just something about everything that he did that made him feel strange. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen people of his character before, but there was just....something....that made him different from all the other loud mouthed people.

He'd been aware of this strangeness for quite some time now, always pushing it to the side of his mind to ponder at a free moment. Pondering it always made him confused as to what was causing it, and then he was all the more intrigued by the confusion it caused. He couldn't figure it out which was the challenge, but at the same time he had the feeling that whatever it was more instinctive than developmental. At first he thought it was a fleeting feeling, something to be forgotten with the coming days. The coming days only intensified it. As he was forced to work longer hours and complete random missions with this person, he could no longer bring himself to ignore him as he had in the beginning. Now there were others that he couldn't ignore as well, but he was the one to always catch him off guard and place his face in his unawareness. How he did that was completely stupefying, which only led him to look at him a little more.

"And I...can't shake this feeling anymore..."

Like now, as he moved to the beat of a song he could not hear unless he was singing it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called DANCING....something normal people like to do," he joked lightly. "I can't think so I'm relaxing."

"NORMAL people relax quietly," he droned turning back to the black and white of his screen. "Do you think you can be normal for a moment? I'm trying to finish this..."

He held up his hands and shrugged. Without another word he walked over to his bed and plopped down facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His lips still kept moving to the song but no sound moved past them. It was times like this one where the intrigue of this confusion kept his hands from the keyboard and placed them under his chin in thought.

"Whoa...what's with the ceasing of the typing??"

He was too focused on thinking to hear him ask that. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest, lifting up his left foot to kick himself backwards and roll to another point of the room. He stopped a few centimeters shy of the open window and gazed out of it for a moment.

"Heero? Is something wrong??"

Nothing was wrong...at least not aloud. He shook his head and kept gazing abroad until those slender arms snaked their way around his shoulders. Being the taller of the two at this age, Heero straitened himself out so he didn't have to lean forward so much. He kept his gaze elsewhere as his partner looked outside with him, seemingly content to just stay this way. For a moment, the warmth happiness tended to bring dwelled within his chest and set it ablaze. It didn't make any sense. Why was he happy when they were like this? It was just them being lazy and forgetting their missions for a little while. It was relaxing, wasn't it?

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked softly. "You never stop typing unless you're trying to figure something out."

"....is that so?"

"I've been around you too long to know. So, are you going to tell me later, or are you going to tell me later?"

He shrugged and said nothing. Something outside had caught his interest, and apparently his partner's as well. He smiled and released him from his grip to stretch himself out like the lazy cat he tended to imitate. "You know," he yawned, "we should go to that."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it'll be a change of scenery for one," he said plopping back on his bed. "Two, it'll be fun!"

"Fun?"

"I forgot....that's something you don't know how to have. Oh come on," he pleaded, "let's go! If anything, you can probably watch that girl a little better from there. She's going as well."

Why was it that when he mentioned that girl, he wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and hide? It wasn't as if he didn't like the girl, it was just that annoying way she clung to him whenever he was around. He shook the feeling of annoyance from himself and looked to his partner waiting for his answer.

Well...he could watch her better. She did tend to get into a lot of trouble...

"All right..." he sighed in defeat. "We'll go."

"I knew you'd say yes if I mentioned her."

Actually, he said yes because of the look on his face. It was a mixture of a puppy pleading for a treat, and something out of a centerfold enticing one to look their way and agree with anything he said. When he looked at him that way he couldn't say no to anything, least of all something outrageous. How he talked himself into going to a School Dance of all things was yet another part of the puzzle that he had to figure out when it came to him.

"All right! Come on Heero, let's go shopping today!" he exclaimed out of the blue. He got up again and grabbed him out of his seat, pulling him up and close so that he was towering over the slender frame of his partner. He was only a half a head taller, but looking down into those eyes made him feel like he was sinking. His partner chuckled at the look on his face and drew him bit closer with a light tug. "Come on...you know you can't stay locked up in here all day."

"Duo..."

"We have some money to splurge...and it's not like we're going anywhere for a while. Besides, I'm tired of seeing you in the same shirt and pants."

"It's called a uniform..."

"I meant that faded pair of jeans and that t-shirt you have holed up in that closet somewhere. You know, the ones girls love to ogle over because your ass is hot in them?"

"W-what?!"

Duo laughed a little harder at him. He could understand why, seeing that his face must have been red. Yet it was these little comments and these sudden acts that kept him intrigued. Perhaps if he spent the day with him, maybe he could figure out why he seemed to lose I.Q. points whenever he looked into his eyes. Mindlessly nodding to whatever he said, Heero soon found himself headed out of their room with Duo pulling at his wrist. It was only then that he noticed that his partner had changed into something quite strikingly...

"Oi, Duo! Looking hot!!"

....sexy.

For the strangest reason, Duo had this uncanny way of drawing in people he hardly knew. He didn't know how he did it, and he wasn't really sure if he did want to know. Just listening to that girl scream out that he was hot was creating a feeling that was rather disturbing. He didn't know that girl, and yet he wanted to yank her hair out for looking at him like that. That was strange...considering that she wasn't the enemy...

"What's up with that frown??"

Heero snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Uh...it's nothing," he lied. "Let's go already."

"Ookay."

* * *

It took them nearly an hour to get to the local mall. Seeing that their school was a good distance into the country, getting to the city was no easy feat. Thankfully they had transportation within the form of a random motorcycle Heero happened to pick up on their last run. He had only taken it in the efforts to get away from the gun fire and explosions with Duo clinging to him for dear life. He hadn't thought to return it or even see whom it belonged to. Chances were that it was stolen anyhow, which was why he changed the plates and the frame a little while back.

Steering them in the direction of the Mall's parking lot, he paused at the appearance of a red light. Duo released him for a moment to lean back and stretch himself out. Not to far off in the distance the sounds of sirens rang loud and clear. Hearing them only brought back the memories of their last mission. Heero straitened himself out as well and looked to where the smoke was drifting up aimlessly into the skies. It was as if he was staring at the aftermath yet again when it was all said and done...

He remembered the fire and the guns going off at random intervals, and the frantic way his heart was racing in desperation of trying to get out alive. Duo had been wrapped around him yelling for him to go faster. He could only move so fast without killing them, and the rapid gunfire wasn't helping him go any faster with having to steer left and right of it. Normally such things wouldn't have worried him if he were alone, but having Duo there with him sparked a strange desperation he hadn't felt in a long time. Duo was the vulnerable one, the one whom didn't have it in him to withstand but so much. He had already been injured trying to fix something that had gone wrong and he didn't want him hurt anymore. Granted a lot of people were hurt in his trying to get away, especially if they were in front of the bike.

"Heero, the light's green..."

He leaned forward again and took off the moment Duo was wrapped around him. He didn't cling as tightly as he had, but his heart was racing just as fast as it was then. He tried to ignore it, but the feel of Duo pressed into his backside provoked a stir somewhere he never really thought about. Now this was getting strange.

"Heero..."

"Hmm?"

"Park near the entrance. That way we can get in and out."

"Won't that section be crowded?"

"It's Saturday and it's noon. We're ahead of the game by an hour."

Heero did as he was told and parked near the entrance. As soon as he parked and took of his helmet, Duo hopped off of the bike. Heero remained where he was, staring at the slender backside wrapped in a shirt that ended just above his navel. from that point downward was nothing but bare back, smooth skin that glistened in the bright afternoon sun. He didn't dare let his eyes wander any lower than that point. Around now, his introverted emotions and instinct were beginning to work. He knew very well of what would happen if he stared any lower and he would hate himself for wearing these tight jeans.

"Are you coming?"

"In a minute," he said.

Duo shrugged and walked off toward the entrance, missing the look of relief pass over Heero's face.

A moment later as promised, Heero joined Duo at the entrance. Duo waited until he was within arms reach to grab him by the wrist and drag him into the doors with a laughing "come on!". He stumbled forward until he was in step with the braided boy's stride. Duo seemed to be in a hurry to get to one place in particular, although he had no idea as to where or what would have him rushing so. Heero followed wordlessly until Duo finally stopped and pointed at the store.

"This place is perfect for you!"

Heero's shoulders sank as the inevitable finally sunk in. He was going to let Duo dress him...

"By the time I get done, no one will know you are you..."

...and he wasn't going to object.

* * *

_**An hour later...**_

"Heero, would you come out already? I know it doesn't take that long to put on a pair of pants!"

He didn't know the half of it. Three stores later they were back in another clothing store, this time sporting leather gear of all types. Duo had grabbed the closest and of course, most expensive, pair of pants in the store and shove them and Heero into the nearest dressing room. Heero had looked at them skeptically at first, but they looked to be his size. At least he thought so when he first tried them on.

"Heero?"

"Give me a moment..." he called back.

"Is that too small?? If it is, you don't have to squeeze into them..."

Getting into them wasn't the problem. It was staying in them that was. They were pretty loose from the thigh downward, but they were rather tight in other places. He turned around and stared at himself from the back in the mirror. Who's idea was it to make pants that made your ass show despite it being covered?

He couldn't delay it any longer. With a light sigh, he unlatched the door and stumbled back with Duo slipping past the door and shutting it with his backside. He closed the latch with a stray hand and moved to sit himself on the built in bench. Heero gave him a questioning glance but kept his mouth shut when Duo's hand reached up to place nimble fingers over his lips.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Don't make a sound..."

"What's the matter with you??" Heero whispered. "Whaa-?!"

Duo pointed to the doorway and at the feet that had stopped in front of it. Heero blinked curiously and looked at the braided man. Duo looked as if he was about to freak out. Who in the world was there that could make the overly energetic Duo jumpy?

"It's her..." he hissed in his ear before he could ask. "I don't want her to see me...or you!"

Her? He didn't mean...

"I could have sworn I saw him..." a voice mused. "I must be seeing things..."

Heero held his breath unconsciously as she lingered there a little too long for his tastes. Duo remained frozen with his fingers still over his lips, looking at the image of those feet idly walking back and forth for a moment too long. Eventually they wandered off in the direction of calling friends and disappeared for the moment.

Duo sighed in relief and sank against Heero with a groan. Heero released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and let himself sink against the wall with Duo against him. He had his reasons for not wanting her to see him, but what was Duo's issue?

"I swear she's got spies everywhere," Duo murmured. "Someone must have seen us leaving..."

"Hn."

"Man...that means we have to be careful...and here I just wanted to relax for a change. Oh well...at least I had an hour with you."

Heero canted a curious brow to Duo's musings. Duo lifted himself off of him and rubbed the back of his head idly. Heero started to get up off of the wall himself, but Duo's low whistle kept him pinned a moment longer.

"Shit Heero..." Duo muttered, "If you wore this kind of stuff all the time...you'd be getting laid an awful lot."

And that was DUO back to his normal self. Heero rolled his eyes and reached for his normal clothes. There was no use in trying to convince him not to buy them.

"Hey..."

"Hmm? Oof!"

Duo plastered himself to his backside and wrapped his arms around his torso. Heero tried to look back to ask him if he was insane, but that same stir he had felt when he was on that bike quickly resurfaced with a vengeance. He didn't owe it to the way Duo clung to him this time however. It was something entirely different and so unexpected that he didn't even feel the heat of his cheeks until much, much later.

"God you are sexy in these," he breathed against his neck. "If you only knew how many people wanted a piece of you...including her."

"....are you...serious??"

"Mmm...I think we need to get you a nice smell to go with those pants, which you will be wearing at the dance!" Duo exclaimed. "Not that you don't smell Irish fresh...but soap is only so much of a turn on."

Heero blinked for the fifth time in three minutes and turned around when Duo let him go. Duo winked at him and walked out of the dressing room with a light sway of those nicely shaped hips that were going to get him into serious trouble. The logic was slowly slipping away and the instinct was getting a tighter hold of the reigns. His body was beginning to realize why he was so intriguing, but his mind was still covered in a thick dense fog. Heero drove his instincts back and sighed uneasily. If his pants got any tighter, he was going to burst.

After somehow squeezing out of those pants and deciding to change into a newer pair that happened to be rather loose, Heero followed Duo once more. Duo led them to another store, only it was one of those stores that had a little bit of everything in it. As they headed toward it with their purchases in hand, a strange man brushed past them. Duo stopped the moment he should pass and glared heatedly in his direction. Before he could even think about killing him, Heero moved past him and grabbed the man by his neck.

"HEY!"

Under normal circumstances, he would have just followed him and threatened him within an inch of his life. Unfortunately all of his emotions were not in check. He pulled the man backward and reached for one of the hands held up in surrender. In it happened to be Duo's wallet. He tossed that to its owner and twisted the man around to face Duo and a crowd of people that happened to catch the commotion. Another squeeze had him bending forward and wincing from the shock of a rock hard grip wringing the air our of him.

"Heero, what are you--"

"Apologize...NOW," he growled. "And make it quick before I break your neck..."

"A-all right! I'm s-sorry..."

"Louder."

"I'm sorry!"

"Good. Now keep your hands to yourself...or else I will find you and break every last finger."

Duo's face went from angry to shocked as Heero tossed the man from him and let him go. He took that moment to grab Duo by the hand and pull him towards the store. In the midst of his walking, he grabbed his wallet and shoved it deep into his own pockets since his were deeper and he had a keener sense of invasion. That might have been the logical reason for his actions, but in truth he had seen that man grab a little more than just the wallet.

"Heero..."

"Yeah?"

"....Thanks."

Heero sighed quietly to himself and stopped walking. This was all too confusing! He was starting to get a headache trying to figure it out. Rubbing the sides of his temple gingerly, he never noticed Duo twining their fingers or pressing himself into his backside. It wasn't until he felt much warmer than before did he relax his body and allow Duo to rest against it. It was as if they were on that last mission again. He was relieved that nothing major happened more so than angry that something had happened in the first place.

"Duo...you've got to keep up your guard a little," he mentioned quietly. "There's...something about you...that attracts attention."

"Oh? And do I have your attention as well?" Duo asked softly.

If he only knew. "I can't ignore you...if that's what you're asking. Just...be more careful. Okay?"

"Heero, Heero, Heero....such a puzzle to figure out. But I think I like unraveling you piece by piece," Duo chuckled lightly as he spun himself to meet Heero face to face. "You're interesting."

How was he interesting?? He was just a soldier doing his duty, nothing more, nothing less. How could someone like himself be interesting to anyone like Duo? As he pondered Duo's words, the braided man gently tugged at his hands and directed them over to the colognes and such. He followed dutifully, completely unaware of her eyes staring after them. If he had seen them, he would have known her intentions after seeing such a display.

"I knew something was up..." she muttered. "Just wait until tonight..."

* * *

After a three hour trip through almost every store they could get into, they finally left with their purchases. They had spent a lot more than Heero would have liked, but with their incoming funds and what they were paid daily to keep an eye on a certain someone, they could afford it. Aside that, they never really spent any of that money anyhow.

Somehow managing to get themselves and their bags back in one piece, Heero followed Duo back to their dorm room. The moment they should reach their door, a set of fellow students passed them by. Heero thought nothing of it until one of them blatantly through a long exaggeration of a single word revealed just what they thought of Duo.

"Daaaaamn! You never cease to amaze me," he exclaimed. "A guy like you has to have game...your body is so worth fighting over..."

"Are...you talking about him?" Duo asked pointing at Heero.

How could he have been talking about him? He was the one dressed to kill in those low rise jeans...

"Of course I'm talking about him!" he laughed. "You know there are a lot of women who'd kill to be in your position, Duo...then again, I know a few guys who'd do it as well."

"Are you sure...you're talking about me??" Heero asked clearly bewildered by all this attention. Duo was supposed to be the one getting all this praise over a body that couldn't be compared to. He sure enough showed it off when he could and got many admirers for that taunt slender figure. He was sure if they knew how smooth his skin actually was, they would truly kill to get at him...

The male student nodded with the rest of his group in agreement. It was clear to say that Heero was plainly shocked by it all. The look on his face must have been priceless for Duo was soon laughing against their room door.

"Hey Duo, I hope you bring this one with you to the dance tonight," he winked. "Guaranteed the floor will be packed."

"Who's the DJ anyhow?" Duo asked through his giggling. "I never found out..."

"Some hot-shot. Anyway...I'll see you two tonight. Later!"

"Is he serious??" Heero questioned a moment after the other students left them. Duo only laughed again and sank a little against the door. What was so funny about it? Was is his fault that he paid no mind to the idle gossip floating about aimlessly?

"I told you so Heero," Duo chuckled coming down from his momentary high. He lifted himself up and opened the door, dragging their bags in with him. "A lot of people would love to have their wicked way with you."

"Just...how many people??"

"...I know a few...If that's what you're asking."

Why did he have the distinct feeling that he was going to find out the moment he stepped in those doors? He sighed and walked over to his bed to plop down onto the soft mattress awaiting him. He didn't even want to think of just who would decide to out themselves to him...

"I'm going to go shower." Duo sighed aimlessly gathering what he needed. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time..."

He actually didn't mind Duo leaving at all. It gave his body a chance to tell him that he was tired from the running around and thinking in the midst of his heart rapidly beating from time to time. It was all very exhausting, and soon the image of the world he lived in was erased by the his own closing eyelids. Not a second before he could pass out did he happen to catch a glimpse of Duo with his hair unbound, but he was too interested in sleep to keep his eyes open just a little longer.

* * *

_If you only knew how many people wanted a piece of you...including her...._

_There's...something about you...that attracts attention._

_Oh? And do I have your attention as well?_

_I can't ignore you...if that's what you're asking._

The fleeting thoughts of the passing day didn't seem to want to leave him even as he slept. Eventually he could no longer ignore them or the soft scent of tropical fruit drifting through his senses. As he stirred himself into awareness, his sense of touch was overwhelmed by damp silk in thick chestnut waves upon his bare shoulder. He absently turned his head into it still half asleep, but he was keenly aware of the owner of that hair resting against him soundly. A slender arm was draped over his waist, pulling its body closer to his as he made himself a little more comfortable. The warm of that body fresh from the shower stirred him a little differently this time. In this state logic was even with instinct, so he sort of knew what was happening at this point.

There was no denying that the braided pilot of Shinigami was a god within his own right. He was a near femme fatal without the voice to convince his admirers. His eyes were a strange shade of violet in the darkness, and in the light of the sun they were a bright blue violet lit with the playful person that was Duo. Looking down through the masses of thick chestnut silk, he could make out the outline of his heart shaped face. That hadn't changed much over the passing years but his body had accentuated all of its hidden traits and now rested within the fading light of the sun setting for the day.

His long bare legs curled around his own in his sleepy daze, painted gold under the dying light peering in for its last few moments. He only had a pair of short boxers and a familiar tank top that had gone missing a little while back. It was a little big on him, falling off of his right shoulder as he began to shift out of his cat like napping. He couldn't keep himself from touching the bare limb with an idle hand, sighing quietly as Duo murmured against him and moved his head enough to look up at him. He in turn looked down and for a moment he couldn't feel anything else but the thud from his thundering heart.

"Mmm...You're warm..." Duo murmured sleepily. "Did I wake you?"

"No..."

"...what time is it?"

"......almost seven....I believe."

"The dance starts at eight," he sighed closing his eyes for a moment. "We'd better get ready..."

"In a minute," he yawned. "You wore me out."

He began to close his eyes again, but the faint sound of someone knocking kept his eyes open. Duo didn't move an inch from where he lay, content to just ignore the voice calling from behind it. Heero sighed a little louder than before and waited for the knocking to cease.

"She's gonna keep knocking until you get up," Duo sighed. "So...get up."

"I don't feel like it."

"Heero?? I just wanted to ask you if you're attending the dance..." she called. "If you are, I hope I can convince you to have a dance with me..."

"Can you tell by the silence that I'm trying to remain in the mood to be fucked??" Duo called back. Heero could have sworn to hearing that girls ears pop when her cheeks turned the color of ripe tomato. Of course Duo laughed and tried his best not to make fun of her any more than he had. "He's in the shower!!"

"Oops! I-I'm sorry...do you know if he's coming?"

"He'll be there! As for dancing with you, I'm not too sure on that," he mused quietly sitting up. "I'll deliver the message when he gets out!"

"Okay!"

She had to be red from the neck down. She just had to be. Heero kept his hand over his mouth to hide the smile forming against his lips. How could Duo do that?! And why couldn't he do it?!

"Ah well...time to get ready. Come on Heero, into the shower you go."

Heero allowed himself to be pulled up by the hands and led into the bathroom by a nearly bouncing Duo. He had the strange feeling that he was going to enjoy being pampered by him...

"Oh, and I got you something when you weren't looking..." Duo exclaimed. "It'll go great with those leather pants."

"And...what would that be?"

Duo held them up for all to see within the confines of the closed bathroom door. It was a good thing that it was closed, otherwise he was sure the world could feel his cheeks swell.

* * *

**_I love you doesn't fit into tonight  
So here I am just for moment and then I'm gone  
If you should see me here again  
Maybe I'll be the one to give just a bit more_**

**_So many girls want a piece of you  
So many guys with a jealous eye  
But you're not looking at them; You're looking for me  
But I have to tell you I don't need a guy_**

**_To tell me I'm sexy  
To tell me I'm the flavor of the week  
To tell me I'm sweeter than cherry  
Or say that I make their heart weak  
If you want to be with me tonight  
And get something started after one  
Then hey baby that's all right  
But by morning you gotta be gone..._**

The heavy swell of the bass mixed in with the scent of heavy intentions was enough to make his head throb. It wasn't painful like he had expected it to be, but rather blissful getting lost in the beat of the music. Wordlessly walking into the open doorway, he only had a moment to dwell within his sudden bliss before all eyes turned toward him.

"Oh my god..."

...oh no...

"...is that Heero?!" someone cried.

"Oh god, he's hotter than before..." another sighed dreamily. "I didn't think it was possible..."

He should have expected it, but some part of him didn't want to believe what Duo had told him. Well it wasn't that much of a surprise, considering that Duo had done the damage.

As foretold, he was wearing those black leather pants, but this wasn't the only accentuation. Duo had pulled out one of the muscle shirts that he had shoved in their bags without arguing and practically placed another skin upon him the color of midnight. His bare arms were revealed for all to see just how in shape he actually was, banded with three leather belts upon his right and a tattoo he had gotten on a dare on the left. The shirt as they all were aware of was fairly tight fitting and only reached down below his navel. From that point on it was all him until the very beginnings of his leather pants hanging low upon his hips. Leave it to Duo to buy LOW RISE leather pants...

"Are you going to stare at him all day?" Duo asked coming out from behind him. "I mean...it's just Heero..."

"WAH! Oh my god it's DUO!"

Duo backed away with a nervous grin. It was his own fault. His partner had done some real damage on himself, from the purple highlights in his hair to the new pair of boots he had purchased on a whim. He too had on a tight fitting shirt with no sleeves, only his was a deep maroon and ended two inches shy of his navel. Like always he was wearing something low riding, but they were carpenter jeans sandblasted over the black. He lifted an innocent hand to his well formed chest, showing off the black denim cuffs he had made for another outfit residing in the back of their closet. He would have looked good in that as well, and in almost anything he wore. He had the perfect body and he wasn't afraid to show it off.

A smile graced his false innocence before the wicked nature of his inner self smirked widely at them all. "Well?" he asked. "This is a dance right? Who's first?"

"I am!"

Duo and Heero turned their heads simultaneously toward the blonde equivalent of a pop-star. She stood before them with her hands on her shapely hips covered only by the denim of her hip huggers. Her proud bosom was barely covered by the tight pink tube top she chose to wore, leaving her slender shoulders, her slender arms, and a naturally flat stomach out for the entire student body to see. She flipped her blonde bangs back with an idle hand (which was actually tied back in a fringe rather than in that weird style she was famous for wearing) and walked toward them with a sway no one had ever seen upon those hips. To say it wasn't a shock would have been a lie. To say he wasn't slightly intrigued by it would have also been a lie.

"So Heero," she cooed lightly, "Are you gonna give me my dance?"

"I don't think so," Duo laughed lightly. He moved in front of Heero to stand between him and the girl, glaring at her through a smile colder than the artic. "Heero's first dance...is mine."

What was that?! Surely he had been hearing things. Evidently not since the entire student body within the walls of the Dance hall gasped at the sudden announcement. Completely unsure of what was going on or what he should do, he ignored them and walked over toward the refreshment table.

"Hey, you want a coke or something?" he called back absently.

"Sure!"

He froze at the simultaneous answer echoing from both beauties. They glared at one another heatedly when they realized what they had done. Duo leaned back with his arms crossed and she leaned back with her hands on her hips. Heero left them stare at the other in confusion.

It was actually quite amusing....

"This would have been much better if it were prom," someone whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're going to to to one another..."

"You remember the last time they got into it??" someone else asked. "I heard he totally let her have it..."

"Well Heero is a hottie...I wouldn't mind fighting her for him."

Heero had to raise a brow at the last comment. The guy who said it waved in his direction, which was a bit unsettling. He walked back toward the glaring beauties still waiting for the other to say something. Well, he only had two sodas in hand...and the other was open already...

"Here..."

She gleefully moved out of her glaring pose to accept the closed soda he had in his right hand. Duo looked as if he was about to kill until Heero handed him the open soda after taking another sip of it.

"I hope you don't mind," he said.

Duo smiled up at him and moved closer than he had been before. "No, I don't."

_**My Sexy Baby, Hey are you ready?**_

_**My Handsome Daddy, Come on and get it...**_

_**My Sexy Momma, Hey come and Holla...**_

_**My Big Bad Daddy, Come on lets get with it...**_

It didn't take much to get Duo to move without a care in the world, much like this morning when was idly dancing the moments away in their room. This however was much different than just listening to a CD player. Duo had no qualms when it came to showing off just what that back was capable of. Guys of all varieties shapes and sizes were hissing in appreciation, biting their hands and muttering swears under a lustful gaze. Duo grinned their way and then looked to her as she accepted his challenge by dipping low for all the men watching. She rose in time to the heavy beat of the bass throbbing through the dance hall, keeping her eyes on Heero as she and clique decided it was time to show him just what they could do.

_**Girl its about to get heated in this room  
I can't wait to see just what it is that you do  
From what I've heard you've got the Bada-Boom  
And ALL I wanna know girl, is if its true**_

_**Boy I've got to tell you that I can't wait  
To see your body on mine  
Hey its true, I can do all those things  
But can you get it done in time?**_

All that idle time she spent in dance class had really paid off. He hated to admit it but the girl could move like she was born to do it. She kept his attention on him with every shake of her sensual hips until the slender figure that was Duo grabbed him from the front and placed his head against his breathing the next verse to the song.

**_Boy you don't know what I'm feeling tonight  
Hey boy, are you gonna make this feel right  
Hey Love, Are you gonna take me home?  
Are you gonna show me just what your lips are for_**

It was at the gentle persuasion of those hips that all thought flew out of his mind. They were actually against him moving his in time to the heavy bass ensnaring them within a strange euphoric world. The loud whistling and "aw yeahs!" coming from the crowd around them didn't seem to sink into the world with them as they moved to the center of the floor.

_**Come on Darling I need you tonight  
I wanna be the one you take home tonight  
I wanna do what it is you do all night  
And make you scream all through the night...**_

He left a teasing breathy whisper on his lips and caused the beginning of a commotion no one would have expected. He spun him around and pressed himself against his back, giving his neck the same treatment as he had his lips.

_**Boy I can't get past this familiar feeling  
It has to be de-ja vu  
Because I know that you body is perfect for mine  
Darling swing me low and show me the real you**_

_**Hey momma I've got the feeling I knew you too  
From another floor when we hit it; did our thing  
But if not hey, then its okay  
We gonna hit it anyway; Dance with everything**_

Heero's hands moved of their own accord upon the agile hips of his partner moving in ways no one thought possible. Kindly tracing the outline of his slim waist, he dipped his fingers idly in his pants and dipped low with a motion of their hips. Duo leaned into him with his hands snaking upward to trace his smooth cheeks with his delicate fingers. He dared himself to look back at the new Heero and found himself on the receiving end of his own devices.

**_Hey Boo you don't know what I'm feeling tonight  
Hey Love are you gonna help me make this right?  
Hey honey are you gonna let me take you home  
And show you just what my hips are for?_**

"You know this song?" Duo breathed lightly through his shock.

"I've heard you sing it enough..." Heero murmured thickly. "Shall we continue?"

There was just something about him that drove him up the wall, and it wasn't just the fact that he couldn't get enough of his body against his own. The way he moved, the way he did certain things always caught the corner of his eye. Now both eyes were resting on the smooth contours of that backside before having a chance to feast on the front as Duo spun around and leapt on his waist. Heero dipped low and brought them back up through the dancing school body having joined in on the fun. Somewhere in the midst of it all, he realized that it was a number of things that kept him glued to this man only a centimeter away from kissing him. It was then that something within him snapped and left the logic and instinct shattered somewhere in the back of his brain. There was no more room for analyzing the obvious, or letting his instincts take him down a much SLOWER path. Duo was here giving him something and it was up to him to take it.

"You don't have to tell me twice..." he murmured.

Duo grinned against him. "I thought you'd never get it."

"Better late than never."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Guess...."

_**Hey sexy I wanna be with you all right  
I wanna ride until I can't ride anymore  
Keep it coming as the night flows on  
Take this tension and place it through the bedroom door**_

_**Come on Darling I need you tonight  
I wanna be the one you take home tonight  
I wanna do what it is you do all night  
And make you scream all through the night...**_

"All night is right..." Heero breathed against his neck. "Shall we leave?"

"In about three hours," Duo murmured. When Heero looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, he smiled and left a light kiss on his lips. "Hey, in three hours you'll be running for the bedroom with half of the student body. I'd rather not be the only one screaming..."

There in lie that something that made him Duo. Heero didn't wait a moment longer to steal his lips under the florescent spinning lights over a dance floor filled with obvious intentions. He might have been the object of everyone's eye, but he had the object of his eye in his arms.

It couldn't get much stranger, or much better, than this.

* * *


End file.
